


What's 6x3?

by solthesun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto tries to math, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poly Relationships, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, based on a vine, kurotsukki - Freeform, slight suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun
Summary: Where you’re in a poly relationship with the OT4 and Bokuto encounters a math problem.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	What's 6x3?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is based on a vine :)
> 
> *special thanks for the correction (it's 18, not 9)-- even i don't know how to do basic math :))))

The apartment was lively with four men. Before you joined them, it was just the four of them—Kuroo and Tsukki, and Akaashi and Bokuto. They had been on their own relationships, and then they decided to live together—with no boundaries it seemed—and then they realized (after Akaashi and Tsukki had a little fun night together without their boyfriends) that they might all be compatible together, thus forming their happy relationship of four. Then you came along, their next door neighbor who heard their little noises in the night. Tsukishima liked you the most, Akaashi followed—and Kuroo and Bokuto couldn’t exactly say no to their boyfriends, _plus they found you very attractive too._

A year later, you found yourself dating four men who loved you more than you loved yourself. They were like the complete package, and it was never a dull day with them. Polyamorous relationships often raised an eyebrow from different people, but you didn’t particularly care. Your parents have been long gone, and your extended family didn’t keep much contact with you either, so they were all you had.

Kuroo was an economics major—smart and handsome, he loved it when you wore red for him, and he loved it when he saw how much you and Tsukishima spent time together. Tsukishima was an arts major—he often teased you, liked to raise things high above you just to make fun of how you were shorter, but he liked it when you would sit on his lap (it gave him control that Kuroo would never allow him to have often). Akaashi was in journalism—he often had to write a lot of things, research on a lot of things, and you were often there to help him out with whatever he needed. Bokuto was in sports—he and Tsukishima were already scouted by two different teams, he loved how you always gave him back massages after his games, and the thing you loved most about him was his perceptiveness when it came to certain situations.

Bokuto read people and atmospheres very easily. He knew when he hurt someone with what he said, and he’d apologize right away. He knew when to liven things up, and when to tone things down. But as much as he was good at that— _Bokuto wasn’t very good at math._

The other three men had helped him with it in all the ways they can, and being a sports scholar, he had to maintain his grades or else he’ll lose that scholarship and his place in the varsity.

That night you weren’t home yet. You were busy with your thesis and had to stay up late with your group in some café, despite Akaashi telling you that he could help you with it. The four of them hated it when you weren’t home at the same time they all were— _night times were **your** special time. _But alas, they had to spend this night without you. The four of them ordered take out instead—pizza and some Chinese food—you’d surely get mad if you found any bits of that unhealthy stuff, so they had to finish it before you arrived.

“Where’s Bo?” Kuroo asks as he enters the dining area, carrying the food and drinks.

“He’s in his room.” Tsukishima answered shortly, setting the plates on the table and going back to the kitchen, Kuroo following closely behind him so he could give his lover a kiss.

Akaashi walks out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair with his towel as he enters the kitchen—where he finds the two making out.

“Please don’t get any of your fluids on the pizza, that would be very unhygienic.” He comments with a sly smile as he takes water out from the fridge.

Kuroo pulls away from the kiss, leaving a blushing Tsukishima to look at him. He raises an eyebrow at Akaashi.

“Hoh~ you sure weren’t complaining about fluids being unhygienic when you had Tsukki in your mouth, Akaashi.” Kuroo teased, earning a blush from the two other men in the room.

“Ah yes. That was quite fun. I think that was when you weren’t home yet and Kei came knocking on my door because he was lonely without you. We had fun, didn’t we, _Tsukki_?”

Tsukishima blushes even more when he sees Akaashi wink at him as the latter walk out of the kitchen. Kuroo stands there with his mouth open and eye twitching in irritation—mostly at the use of _his_ nickname for Tsukishima. Well, he can’t complain. Everyone calls Tsukishima ‘Tsukki’ now because of his loud mouth.

* * *

They were settling in the kitchen, ready to eat, when Akaashi notices that his lover was nowhere to be found. Bokuto would usually be the first to sit, ready to fill his stomach.

“I’ll call him.” Kuroo says as he notices Akaashi was about to stand. “You and Tsukki eat ahead, we’ll join after.”

Akaashi gives him a smile and thanks him, before starting a small conversation with Tsukishima. Kuroo knocks on the door, before opening it. He sees Bokuto’s hunched form in front of his study table, arms fisting his hair.

“Bo, we’re going to have dinner now.” Kuroo calls out by the door, Bokuto doesn’t respond.

He tries again.

“Bo, let’s go eat. Pizza and Chinese food, come on.” He says as he stands beside Bokuto.

He looks over his shoulder and sees the owl-like man staring at the paper in front of him— _quadratic equations and some word problems._ He hears Bokuto mumble the problem and formula out repeatedly, and he pats the silver haired male.

“You need help?”

Bokuto immediately turns to him with teary eyes as he nods quickly and hands the paper over to Kuroo.

“I’ve been staring at that problem since earlier. I have so many problems in my life, I don’t need another one.” Bokuto almost cries in frustration, his handsome features scrunching as he stared at the paper with distaste.

Kuroo looks at the problem, and perks up when he figures out that it wasn’t that hard.

“Here’s an easy one. What’s six times three?”

There was silence. He looks at Bokuto who just looks back at him. _Maybe he didn’t hear him._

“Six times three.” He repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Bokuto responds this time.

_Wait, he doesn’t know?!_

“ _Six times three!”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_“SIX TIMES THREE, BO!”_

_“I LEGIT DON’T KNOW!”_

_“SIX THREE! BO, SIX THREE.”_

_“ **I LEGIT DON’T KNOW! WHAT IS IT?”**_

**_“_ ** _What is it—“_

Okay, that caught Kuroo off guard. He knows the answer, he does—it’s 18. _But what if it isn’t 18?_ What if it’s one of those really tricky math problems that mess with your brain and make you think really hard? _Or what if it’s the easy one that you just overthink and still get the wrong answer?_

“Call Akaashi.” He says, and Bokuto’s eyes widen.

“What no—“

“Akaashi!”

From the dining room, Akaashi hears his lovers call for him. Tsukishima looks up in curiosity.

“Wait here, Kei. I’ll be back.” He smiles softly at the younger male, pecking his lips as the latter nods his head with a blush.

 _God he’d love to wreck Tsukishima again._ Oh, but that could wait. For now, he had to get to Bokuto’s room. He walks inside the room, Bokuto and Kuroo staring at a paper. His silver haired lover looking like he was about to throw a fit with the way his brows were scrunched together.

“What is it?” He asks Kuroo.

“Math problem.” Was Kuroo’s short response, and he knew Bokuto was having a hard time at it.

He takes the paper from Kuroo’s hand and sees the same problem.

“What’s six times three?” He asks, waiting for an answer from Bokuto. When he doesn’t get one, he looks up at him.

Bokuto had teary and pleading eyes. He repeats his question.

“Bokuto-san, what’s six times three.”

“Akaashi, I don’t know...” Bokuto said softly, sniffling.

“What? I didn’t hear you. What’s six times three?”

“I don’t know—“

Akaashi stops for a moment. They’ll take it step by step, maybe Bokuto would understand better.

“Okay, what’s six plus six.” Akaashi asks, and Bokuto perks up.

“Oh! Twelve!” He responds with a happy look.

“Okay, now add six.”

That happy look was slowly replaced by a calculating one to a confused look in a short amount of time.

“I-I don’t know—what is it?” Bokuto asks, and Akaashi genuinely looks surprised.

“What is it?” He stops, looks at Kuroo who stares back at him.

“It’s probably eighteen.” Kuroo answers.

“ _Probably eighteen? It **is** eighteen.” _Akaashi responds.

_Were these two joking around? Or was Kuroo just pretending not to know the answer so he can mess with Bokuto?_

“It _could_ be eighteen. But what if it’s that tricky math problem? What if it isn’t nine? Then Bo will lose 5 points for that problem.” Kuroo responds, and that strikes Akaashi.

“If Bokuto-san loses 5 points, he might not be able to pass.” Akaashi mumbles.

“NOT BE ABLE TO PASS?! I’LL LOSE MY SCHOLARSHIP!” Bokuto exclaims in worry.

Kuroo and Akaashi look at each other, and Akaashi calls out to the last person who they hope could help them.

“Tsukki!”

In an instant, Tsukishima was standing by the door—a worried look on his face. It was Akaashi who called, so he thought it might have been something serious. But his concerned look disappeared once he saw what was up.

“What’s the problem?” He asks, standing beside Akaashi.

“Math problem.” Akaashi and Kuroo respond in unison.

He looks at the paper in Akaashi’s hand, and sees the question.

“Bokuto-san, I taught you this.” Tsukishima says as he looks up at the man in question.

“I know! But I forgot!” Bokuto responds, already on the verge of tearing up.

“What’s six times three?”

“You three have to stop asking me the same question! I’m not going to get the answer because I don’t know!” Bokuto runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

Tsukishima takes an empty sheet of paper and writes the equation on it.

“Look, if Hinata had 6 x 3 amounts of dish soap, how many dish soap would he have?”

“Why would Hinata have that much amount of dish soap?”

“That’s not the question, how much is 6 x 3?”

“How much?”

“ _HOW MUCH_?”

Silence enveloped the room. They failed to hear the door open and close, and hadn’t realized that you were already home, until you stood by the door frame with a worried look on your face.

“Guys, what’s with all the yelling?” You asked as you entered the room.

The look of relief washed over Bokuto’s face as he walked up to you and engulfed you in a big hug. You pat his back and ran your hands through his hair as you kissed his cheek. You turned back to the three men in front of you, mouthing your question,

_“What’s the problem?”_

Tsukishima hands you the paper, and you see it. You can’t help but giggle, and Bokuto pulls away to give you a pout.

“You’re laughing at me because you think I’m stupid for not getting that question, right?” He asks, tearing up.

You were quick to cup his face in your hands.

“What, no, no. Bo, it’s alright. Even I’d have a hard time trying to understand a question such as this.” You said genuinely.

His golden eyes look at you as he sniffles.

“Really?”

You nod your head.

“Here, let me teach you.”

Kuroo groans when he hears you answer, and you shoot him a look. Akaashi chuckles as he stands beside Bokuto and gives him encouraging words, while Tsukishima hands you a paper and pen. You explain the problem to Bokuto, in a way you know he’ll understand—using volleyball. He nods his head as he follows along with your explanation, and when you were done, he’s already back to his happy self.

“I didn’t think it’d be that easy!” Bokuto says as he answers the rest of the questions, glancing up and asking you questions when he had any difficulties.

The three watched as you ruffled Bokuto’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“That saved us.” Kuroo says.

“You didn’t know the answer?” Tsukki questions, staring at his lover in disbelief.

“No! I mean, I know the answer, but I wasn’t sure about it.” Kuroo responds.

“How can you not be sure with a simple multiplication problem?”

“It could be one of those hard ones—the ones that make you think so much.” Akaashi responds for Kuroo, and the bedhead thanked him for it by hugging him from behind.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Is it?”

You turn to face them, calling their attention.

“Come on, let’s go eat dinner.” You smiled at them, and their features softened at the sight of you.

Kuroo was the first to approach you, giving you a hug and kissing you, before whispering a _welcome home_. Akaashi was next, giving you a kiss on the cheek and asking you how your day went. Then Tsukishima was last, kissing the top of your head and ruffling your hair as the five of you walked out of Bokuto’s room. You ate dinner, not bothering to ask them why they ordered takeout, since it wasn’t always that they did that. Bokuto was beside you, he holds your hand and places a kiss on your knuckles as he looked into your eyes.

“I’m giving you a nice treat later, babe.” He says, and you catch the mischievous look in his eyes He leans closer and you clench your thighs together as he whispers,

_“Gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow, baby.”_

The rest probably caught this, because soon the four were bickering about who gets to go first. You sighed, before smiling at the sight of them. They gave you so much peace and happiness—but to them, you gave so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this random crack fic! i adored writing this! :)


End file.
